


Une pour toutes, toutes pour un

by azu (alexirrhoe)



Series: De quêtes, d'amitié et d'eau fraîche [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Français | French, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Humor, Multi, Shining (Female) Knights in Armor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexirrhoe/pseuds/azu
Summary: « Tout ça c'est la faute de ton keum, marmonna Serre en fronçant ses longs sourcils en forme de plume. Aucun bon sens.— Kolya est très intelligent, répliqua automatiquement Myr, comme à chaque fois qu'on remettait en cause les capacités intellectuelles de son petit-ami.— C'est pas une question d'intelligence, c'est une question de… »L'elfe agita les bras en l'air.« 'Fin ce que je veux dire, c'est que sa tendance à sortir des chemins bien propres, biens éclairés dès qu'il voit une mignonne petite fleur là, c'est n'importe quoi. Particulièrement quand la fleur elle pousse dans le seul coin sombre et morbide de la forêt, comme de par hasard. »Trois chevalières, une hydre, un marais.





	Une pour toutes, toutes pour un

**Author's Note:**

> Petit non-sens écrit pour remonter le moral de ma BFF, qui a une passion certaine pour les chevalières badass en armure. Additionné à mon goût pour les bandes de bras-cassés et la fantasy un tantinet parodique, voici le résultat !

Cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre mort, Serre considéra les têtes de l'hydre d'un air rêveur.

« Avec un lance-pierre, peut-être… »

Le lance-pierre ne faisait pas parti de l'équipement de base des paladins. Alexis, cette enfant terrible, en avait probablement un caché dans une cuissarde mais elle était accroupie (aussi peu qu'on puisse s'accroupir en portant une armure) au bord de l'étang et ne prêtait aucune attention à ses compagnes.

« On pourrait faire un truc sacrément stupide, genre tu fonces dans le tas, je refonce par derrière pour te sauver et bim, sacrifice héroïque, ça déclenche la Grâce. »

Elles avaient déjà utilisé ce stratagème à plusieurs reprises et bon, au bout d'un moment la Déesse allait commencer à trouver ça louche. Myrtille avait tenté de balancer des pièces de son armure (le plastron faisait un boomerang d'enfer) à la bête mais sa peau était si épaisse qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'était pas sûr que même la Grâce parvienne à la transpercer.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Orphée de la section Antique avait dompté un cerbère avec une lyre, l'autre jour », proposa Serre.

Myrtille grogna.

« On est des _guerrières_. »

Elle agita son épée avec intention.

« On ne va certainement pas jouer de la flûte.  
— Lyre.  
— Ne commence pas. »

L'elfe haussa les épaules et repris son examen du monstre. Les hydres n'étaient qu'au programme de la sixième année de la Haute-Ecole de Paladinerie Héroïque, cursus Lumière, année que les trois chevalières avaient lâchement évité en optant pour un échange universitaire avec la Faculté de Magie Appliquée de Sauveterre. Certes, elles n'avaient pas eu le mémo sur les monstres reptiliens, mais au moins elles savaient faire elles-même leur sort de soin sans avoir à dépendre de mages. Et puis Myrtille y avait rencontré Nikolai ce qui était une sacrée plus-value.

« Tout ça c'est la faute de ton keum, marmonna Serre en fronçant ses longs sourcils en forme de plume. Aucun bon sens.  
— Kolya est très intelligent, répliqua automatiquement Myr, comme à chaque fois qu'on remettait en cause les capacités intellectuelles de son petit-ami.  
— C'est pas une question d'intelligence, c'est une question de… »

L'elfe agita les bras en l'air.

« 'Fin ce que je veux dire, c'est que sa tendance à sortir des chemins bien propres, biens éclairés dès qu'il voit une mignonne petite fleur là, c'est n'importe quoi. Particulièrement quand la fleur elle pousse dans le seul coin sombre et morbide de la forêt, comme de par hasard. »

C'était difficilement réfutable. L'amour que Myrtille avait pour Nikolai était (presque) supérieure à celui qu'elle portait à la Déesse mais elle devait bien admettre que la passion de son amoureux pour la Connaissance lui faisait régulièrement oublier les règles élémentaires de sûreté et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir accepter une quête visant à terrasser le quelconque monstre l'ayant enlevé dans sa sombre tour à l'autre bout du royaume après l'avoir attiré avec un quelconque élément botanique rarissime.

« Non mais on pourrait apprivoiser l'hydre, insista Serre. Une tête pour chacune, on serait plus rapidement à Ombre-Orage et puis ça ferait bonne impression en arrivant. »

Myr jeta un oeil à Alexis, toujours penchée entre les roseaux à faire elle ne savait quoi.

« Est-ce que la troisième tête peut être montée par la quelconque créature aquatique qui aura boulotté Alec si elle continue ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'hydre, son air hagard, sa démarche pataude et la bave toxique qui coulait de ses babines. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de l'intérêt de faire ami-ami avec un monstre qui partageait un demi neurone pour trois têtes.

« Les hydres ont un point faible, la membrane entre leur tête. Si on frappe là, ça devrait la tuer.   
— Sûre ?  
— Absolument pas. »

Serre hocha la tête, pas spécialement inquiète. Elles avaient encore assez de flèches-fumées pour créer une porte de sortie si les choses tournaient mal et Myrtille avait confiance en son épée: la Lame-Éclair trouvait toujours sa cible.

« Bon, à trois on y va », décida t-elle en se retournant pour hurler à Alexis d'arrêter de causer météo aux poissons.

A sa surprise, la chevalière était déjà revenue à leurs côtés, un grand sourire douteux aux lèvres.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Derrière elle, une sirène à la peau grise les fixaient avec impatience.

-

Avec le recul, le plan initial aurait été tout aussi risqué mais moins odorant et franchement préférable.

« Je préviens, je refuse d'attendre qu'on ait sauvé Kolya pour prendre une douche », menaça Serre en essorant sa longue queue-de-cheval. Des morceaux d'algues s'étaient pris dedans, Myrtille ne savait pas si elle devait le lui faire remarquer.

A sa gauche, Alexis était encore au bord de l'eau, murmurant quelque chose à la sirène qui leur avait fait traverser, une par une, le marécage, contournant ainsi l'hydre et potentiellement leur faisant gagner une bonne demi-journée de marche. Myrtille avait eu la frousse de sa vie, persuadée de servir de casse-croûte au monstre aquatique mais elles avaient miraculeusement atteint le rivage indemne.

Alexis dû dire quelque chose de trop à la sirène car cette dernière devint soudainement très blanche avant de furieusement disparaître dans les profondeurs du marais, l'éclaboussant d'un coup de queue au passage.

« Bon, ben ça c'est fait », claironna la chevalière avec beaucoup trop de satisfaction pour quelqu'un qui avait de la vase sur son heaume. « On continue ? »

Myrtille échangea un regard fatigué avec Serre avant de hocher la tête.

_L'art de la quête qu'ils disaient. Que du fun qu'ils disaient. _

Restait à espérer que Kolya serait encore en vie quand elles arriveraient enfin au donjon.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vais continuer à faire joujou avec cet univers qui m'amuse bien et pour lequel j'ai d'autres petites idées en stock, affaire à suivre ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en trace de votre passage, que ce soit ici ou sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alexirrhoe) :3


End file.
